


【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比（ABO HE）

by CarlXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Erik, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles沉溺在Erik的阴影中，一个长相跟Erik如出一辙的David来帮助他走出阴影，后来某天Erik失血过多倒在了X学院门口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[一]

**Author's Note:**

> 里面的人物名字Robbie和David是起名废lo主用了《赎罪》和《普罗米修斯》里面一美和法鲨扮演的人物名。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles沉溺在Erik的阴影中，一个长相跟Erik如出一辙的David来帮助他走出阴影，后来某天Erik失血过多倒在了X学院门口。

【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary无与伦比[一]

 

——……Erik……  
Charles在疼痛中惊醒，几个月前的古巴事件仍历历在目，Erik当时混杂着气愤不解与不甘的信息素气味即便是在今天回想起来，也比脊柱中的疼痛更让他几乎痛不欲生。  
——愤怒？不甘？这他妈的应该是我吧？跟你天杀的有什么关系？瘫痪的是我不是你啊！  
Charles双臂用力把自己移动到就放置在床边的轮椅，滑动轮子到盥洗室解决自己的生理问题。

今天本来会是一个跟这几个月中的每一天一样无趣的一天，没有Raven，没有Erik，只有Hank，其他人都在为X学院的事情奔波。然而一个人的拜访毁掉了这一切。

“你别跟我扯淡，你怎么可能不是Erik？！你给我走！！”Charles双手撑在轮椅扶手上，身体前倾，充满血丝的双眼瞪视着来人。  
“可我真的不认识那个Erik，也不是Magneto。我叫做David，来自阿根廷。变种能力是操控金属……”David的话被Charles毫不留情地打断，  
“你他妈扯淡！！！除了Erik Lehnsherr，谁他妈还能操控金属？！”

Hank被门厅的吵闹声吸引了过来，“教授你……”他突然抬起头，正看到了这个能让Charles疯狂的人。“你一定是疯了，Magneto。”

一番解释之后，Hank终于开始相信这个David的话，因为除去长相跟变种能力，这个人跟Erik几乎毫无共同点。  
“Xavier教授，如果您还是不相信，可以读取我的大脑。”David终于作出妥协，允许Charles进入他的大脑，几乎是他话出口的那一刹那，Charles的思维就像章鱼一样，每一根触头都接触到David的大脑，从记忆到性格，包裹了一切。

查看过之后，Charles放下了举在脑边的右手，颓丧地垂头，“你不是他。抱歉。是我的错。”  
“没事的，教授。我不介意。”David咧开嘴，露出一口白牙笑了起来。Charles怔怔地看着，直到Hank悄悄用胳膊碰了他才回过神来。  
——天杀的，这也太像了。

“Charles？你在吗？”渐渐地，Charles习惯了Erik以外的人在早上来敲自己的房门，叫自己一起晨练。  
“我在。你进来吧。”Charles把被子掀开，双臂用力坐了起来，刚进门的David见此情景，立刻冲到Charles身边扶住他，以防他跌落轮椅。  
Charles只能看见David的脑后发旋，脑中止不住地咒骂自己：  
——Charles，你个傻逼……这是David不是Erik！你明明清楚这一点！

察觉到异样的David突然转过身来，抱住Charles的头抵在自己胸前，Charles甚至能清晰听见David坚实的心跳。  
“没事Charles，是我，David。不是Erik。”  
“嗯我知道。”Charles只得轻手轻脚地将自己从David的怀抱中解救出来，天知道他马上就要被憋窒息了。  
——噢，太过了，这该死的太过了。  
Charles突然狠劲嗅了嗅空气，有什么不太一样，这种味道很熟悉，但又不跟记忆完全一样……  
“David，你不会是快到发情期了吧？”他终于回忆起来，这是一个未被标记的omega临近发情期的信息素爆发，而这只是开始，接下来的几天信息素将以指数型函数不断狂增……总之，这很不妙。  
David摸了摸自己的鼻子稍微闻了下，“呃，好像是的……我忘记用抑制剂了……现在已经来不及了……如果在发情期即将到来时用上抑制剂，我身体会受到更大的伤害。”

“所以你想怎么办？既然不能用抑制剂，你是决定找一个alpha来帮你解决了？？”Charles试探性地问道，找到一个自控力足以不让David受伤害的alpha是多么艰难，可David接下来的话却杀他一个措手不及，  
“Charles……说起这个，我想提一个不情之请……”David低头看了看自己攥在手中的衣角，得到Charles的许可后他又开口，“你……能帮我度过这个发情期吗？”  
——这可真是太越界了……  
Charles不敢回应来自David的几乎等同于邀请的问题，一旦回应，鉴于自己这段时间的情绪极度不稳定，在这个发情期直接标记David的可能性极高。  
Charles试着探入David的大脑，意料之中的没遇到任何阻碍，意料之中的一大片蓝色包裹了自己。Erik则不一样，他平时是灰色的，愤怒时是翠绿色的，午后晒太阳时是金色的……而David几乎时时刻刻都是蓝色的，按理说这有些不对劲。然而这明显是自己在多管闲事。  
David轻轻靠近Charles，双臂搭上Charles的肩膀轻轻揽住拉向自己，Charles赶忙制止了他。看着David双眼中闪烁着，Charles有些不忍，然而自己确实无能为力。

仿佛看懂了Charles的迟疑，David摇头笑了笑：“我知道这很突兀啦，Charles，还是感谢你，我去想想别的办法。”  
这种无条件理解让Charles几乎要答应他的要求，David推着他和他的轮椅离开房间，到了楼梯，David又用自己的能力让Charles悬空慢慢下降落地。  
Hank在厨房看见了David推着Charles在院子里走动，不自觉的笑了笑。能有人陪着Charles走出Erik的阴影真的是件好事。  
——真好

David静静渗进了Charles生活的每一个角落，发情期也慢慢逼近。本来一切都很正常，直到某天，浑身是血的Erik倒在了X学院的门口，没来得及敲门就失去了意识，那时Charles刚好被David拉出来晨间呼吸新鲜空气，推开学院门却正看见失血过多的Magneto，他的头盔堪堪挂在头上。David看见这张脸几乎没办法呼吸。  
赶忙叫来Hank，查验过血型后发现Erik是典型的熊猫血，Rh阴性B型，然而在场的Charles和Hank都不满足输血条件。这时一直安静的David突然开口，  
“这就是你们提过的Erik吧，用我的血试试吧，应该可以救他。”  
带着满心疑问，Hank抽取少量David的血液测试血型，居然真的是Rh阴性B型。  
完全一样。

而这时Charles和Hank看向David却收不到回望，David把头转向另一边看向窗外，只把一条胳膊放在Hank旁边示意他抽血。Charles滑动轮椅到David身侧，右手搭上他的另一条胳膊，“我想你应该有一些想解释的事？David？”  
“好吧Charles。”David看着针头没入自己皮肤，血液沿着汨汨流出，“我坦白，我其实早就知道Erik的事情，完全了解，甚至甚于你。”他转头迎上Charles疑问的目光，“因为，我就是他的复制体。”

“复制体？？！！这是什么意思？？”Charles和一旁的Hank不约而同地高喊道。  
“就是克隆体，我的意识是Erik十岁时从他体内抽离出的，并且我的实体只能存在十八年，过期我的大脑就会命令实体自动销毁……为了不让这具身体再多受伤害，我连抑制剂都不敢用了……”

Charles突然反应过来，“可再过几天就是Erik的二十八岁生日啊……”  
“是啊Charles……我就快消失啦，实体消亡过几天我这段意识就会自动回到Erik脑中。在我消失之前请把我的血液尽可能地多抽出来一些吧。”David又专心地盯着插进自己胳膊的针头。

“等等，David你在说什么？！你不会死的。你说那个自动销毁是在大脑设定的？”Charles突然有了主意。  
“是啊，所以完全没办法——等下，你是说——呜”David先前垂下的头欣喜地抬起后又突然僵住， 一旁的Hank发现了David的身体有些异样，

“他看起来不太好。”他抬起头看向Charles，“而且现在血液大概够了，要不然就先结束，我去处理Erik的伤势。”

 

“David，你跟我来。”Charles按动按键将轮椅移动到门口，带着David离开了医疗室。“现在我要帮你把这个定时炸弹拆掉。你介意我进入你的大脑吗？”

David咧开嘴笑了笑，“当然不，倒是你，可千万别吃惊。”

 

Charles将右手食指和中指并拢抵在太阳穴处，双眼盯着David的双眸，直直地望进他的内心。

意料之中的一片湖蓝。

 

为了寻找这个触发点，Charles必须仔细翻遍David记忆城堡的每一角。他的记忆是从十岁开始的，Charles逐渐加快搜索速度，但不久之后一个熟悉的身影吸引了他的注意。翻找记忆的脚步停滞下来，他聚焦目光紧盯着这个熟悉的背影，等这个人回过头，Charles几乎不能呼吸。

——怎么可能是我？！

——不。仔细辨认的话，还是有不少区别的，比如自己和这个人的发型、穿衣风格……

 

“Robbie”

脑海中突然响起David温柔的嗓音，尾音很轻，但眼前的人确实向自己伸出了手。

——原来他是Robbie。

——————————————————————————

Extraordinary[一]完


	2. 【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[二]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik苏醒，见到复制体David。

【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[二]

为了寻找这个触发点，Charles必须仔细翻遍David记忆城堡的每一角。他的记忆是从十岁开始的，Charles逐渐加快搜索速度，但不久之后一个熟悉的身影吸引了他的注意。翻找记忆的脚步停滞下来，他聚焦目光紧盯着这个熟悉的背影，等这个人回过头，Charles几乎不能呼吸。

——怎么可能是我？！

——不。仔细辨认的话，还是有不少区别的，比如自己和这个人的发型、穿衣风格……

 

“Robbie”

脑海中突然响起David温柔的嗓音，尾音很轻，但眼前的人确实向自己伸出了手。

——原来他是Robbie。

 

一番仔细寻找后，Charles终于“拆除”了这个定时炸弹，也了解了David对自己这么温柔的原因。Robbie跟David相爱，可因家庭原因分开，约好在17岁时再会，地点就在俄亥俄州X学院旁边的一个小镇上。而时至今日Robbie也没露过面，David自然很是担心，于是来到X学院，准备坐等Robbie过来这里，因为Robbie也是变种人。

等回过神，Charles眼神重新聚焦，一旁的David紧张地看着他，他弯唇笑笑，“搞定啦，以后不用担心了，如果你要找人的话，我可以帮忙的。”喝掉David端过来的一杯水，他道出了有关Cerebro的一些事——比如可以远程搜寻。

David再次眼前一亮，刚想仔细询问Charles，却被Hank急促的敲门声打断了。

 

“Charles，他快醒了。”Hank尽量放轻语气，怕Charles因此崩溃，可Charles却意料之外地平静。

“好。我这就过去，你来看看David身体有没有什么事。”

 

Charles怀揣着复杂的心情进入医疗室，转动轮椅的轮子行进到Erik的床边，双臂用力撑起身子挪动到床上，以便他更近地注视着正逐渐转醒的Erik。

他将右手覆上Erik的半边脸颊，轻轻磨蹭着上面的伤口——大概是被刀一类的物件擦了过去，留下了一道伤痕，不过不严重。真正严重的是其他地方——浑身上下布满鲜血，膝盖严重受损，肋骨断了两根。不得不说，Charles现在已经把一切都抛在了脑后——去他妈的变种人和人类，他想要的只是Erik的安全，别无其他。

Erik的睫毛颤抖着，Charles不禁屏住了呼吸，紧盯着他的眼睛慢慢睁开。

“Char……Charles……”Erik的喉咙干得甚至说不出一句清楚的话。

“Erik，别，先别说话。”Charles见状立刻拿过放在一旁的瓶装水，拧开后向瓶盖中倒水，再倒在Erik的嘴唇上。如此往复几次之后，Erik的声音终于恢复了正常。“Erik，我假定你会跟我解释一下究竟发生了什么？”

“一次袭击。”

“什么？什么？你是说你，Erik Lehnsherr，被袭击？”

“听着Charles，我也不知道这是怎么一回事，但是我在被袭击后真的很想见你……算了，你就当我什么也——”Erik有点懊恼的话语被Charles突如其来的一个吻打断，Charles的双手撑在Erik头两侧，以防自己的身体压到他的伤口，Charles撬开他的齿贝，舌尖扫过他的上颚引来一阵颤栗。Erik用自己没有在输液的那只手无力地推拒着Charles进一步的深入——在Charles看来这个动作更像是调情——Erik只好摇晃着自己的头，Charles疑惑地退出Erik的口腔，Erik将食指轻轻抵在他的嘴唇上，“时机不对，Charles。”他弯了弯嘴唇，微笑地看着Charles。

Charles竟有一瞬间恍了神。

 

这是David还是Erik？

 

“咚咚咚”突然传来的敲门声把出神的Charles唤了回来。Hank将门推开了三分之一，

“呃，嗨，Erik，你醒了啊。Charles，David说他要进来看看Erik。”话音刚落，David就将门整个推开，看着在床上动作很亲密的两人后一怔，

“错误的时间，Hank。”David拍了拍Hank的后背，跟他一起离开，顺便带上门。

Erik攥紧了拳头，指着David离开的方向，头部抬起，愤怒地质问Charles：

“Charles Xavier，你最好能给我解释清楚，他，是，谁。”他手背上的针头差点被Erik愤怒时的场扭曲，Charles吓得立刻用手固定住Erik的手，  
“你冷静点Erik！你在输液！那是David，三个月前，他来到这里。”Erik逐渐安定下来——谢天谢地，至少他手背上的针头没有再扭曲了。

“Charles。那我只问一个问题。他是我的替代品吗。”Erik盯着Charles湛蓝的双眼，而他的眼睛布满血丝。

“噢天哪Erik你在说什么？！没人能代替你，没人！我不知道你为什么会觉得我会找别的Omega！Erik，在你心里，我是这样的一个人吗？和其他的Alpha一样吗？David是来这儿找我寻求帮助的，我在帮他找他的Alpha！”Charles不停地挠着头，他的头发变得糟乱起来，Erik对他的不信任让他几近崩溃。

“不，不，不是这样的，Charles，我没有不相信你，我只是，我只是，”Erik的语气带着懊恼，“我离开了这么久，我做了这么多伤害你的事，我怕我失去了你……操，我不应该说这些……”他抬起手臂挡住自己的双眼。

Charles伸出手拉着Erik的手将他的手臂从他的额头上移开，放在唇边细细亲吻。

 

Erik倒在X学院门口的时候，他体味不到一丝对Erik的愤怒，反而，他当时唯一的想法就是，

——如果Erik出了什么事，我绝对不会原谅那个天杀的将Erik逼到如此境地的人。

 

“没事，Erik，你现在安全了，你不是一个人，你有我。”

——————————————————

Extraordinary[二]（完）


	3. 【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[三]（ABO HE）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 误会与解除

【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[三]（ABO HE）

 

Charles伸出手拉着Erik的手将他的手臂从他的额头上移开，放在唇边细细亲吻。

 

Erik倒在X学院门口的时候，他体味不到一丝对Erik的愤怒，反而，他当时唯一的想法就是，

如果Erik出了什么事，他绝对不会原谅那个将Erik逼到如此境地的人。

 

“没事，Erik，你现在安全了，你不是一个人，你有我。”

 

Erik拉过Charles的脖颈，将头轻轻埋在他的颈侧，重重地呼吸了几下后说：

“你也不是一个人，Charles。我不想失去你，我——”

Charles突然推开了Erik，这打断了Erik还未出口的话，他的眼睛布满血丝，不停地摇着头，他毫无理智地喊着Hank的名字：“Hank！Hank！Hank！！把我带出去！！”

而Hank闻声三步并作两步冲进了医疗室，二话不说就把教授扶上了轮椅将轮椅推了出去。

医疗室的门被重重地关上，Erik看着Charles离去的方向，手还轻轻地抬起着，他本可以运用变种能力将Charles强行带回来留在自己身边，但他没有，他完全被惊吓到了，这是Charles第一次从他身边逃走。费解、惊吓、恐惧在他的脸上交织。他只能将这一切归结于自己给Charles带来的伤害，这让Charles不想让自己陪在他身边。这样的认知让Erik再也无法面对Charles，他愧疚，他悔恨，可又有什么用呢。

 

门外的Hank看着Charles双手掩面，不知该如何劝慰，正当Hank试图找些糟糕的话题开始对话前，Charles率先开口，“Hank，你有没有能让Alpha抑制性欲的药物？”这让Hank暴躁得想变回那个蓝色的大家伙——亏他先前还以为是Charles和Erik的谈话发展到了无法调和的矛盾——他走到低温保存处，取出一支药剂：

“我没有针对Alpha的，但是这个，对Beta有用，”Hank见Charles试图抢走它便直接放回了低温保存处并落锁，听着Charles懊恼的咒骂，“你知道这个对Alpha毫无用处，Charles，我去劝劝Erik，你们需要正常地谈谈。”

Charles又一次将双手捂向双眼：“我做不到，Hank，做不到正常地谈谈，我一靠近他就会闻到他的信息素气味儿，这让我没法集中，之前我强行封闭了我的嗅觉，封闭了我们之间的联结——这样我就感受不到Erik——但在我没有防备的那一瞬间，他的信息素冲了进来，我，我，我不能这样。”

“标记是不会消除的。Charles。”

 

David的出现打断了Hank和Charles的谈话，刚才David看见Hank和Charles，直觉告诉他这与Erik有关，于是他推门进去却看见了失魂落魄的Erik。

“Charles，我觉得你有必要进去看看Erik。”David打开了医疗室的门。

Charles闻声便推动手柄冲进门内看见的是Erik已经自己坐了起来，转头看着窗外，能看清的那部分面部满是漠然，Charles挥挥手示意Hank和David出去。

“Erik。”Charles干巴巴地开口。

“……你已经给我答案了。等我可以动了自己就会离开的。”Erik甚至没回头看他一眼。

“哦不Erik，你想要离开？！不可以！！”

“是你，Charles，刚才是你推开了我。”Erik终于回头，双眼却没了之前的神采。

“我没有，我没有推开你！”

“你没有，呵，难道是场的斥力吗？”他笑道。

“我坦白。我刚才推开你是怕我当场把你操哭，你知道吗Erik，你离开这么久，我一个Omega都没找过，就是盼望着你有一天能回来，从我那天见到你再次出现在学院门前开始，有你的场合我就一直封闭着我的嗅觉，我怕闻到你的信息素气味，你已经受了重伤，我怕伤害到你，我……我很差劲，我本以为我可以不伤害到你的……”Charles抿着嘴唇，双眼瞥向地面。

懊悔、委屈和隐忍顺着联结传递到Erik Lehnsherr的大脑，他知道Charles没有欺骗他，而他实际上也渴望着这个，操控着Charles的金属轮椅到自己跟前，他缓缓开口：

“你知道我属于你。而你可以说服我做任何事。Charles。包括Mind sex。”

Charles的脸腾地就红了起来，但他还是抬起右手的食指和中指搭在自己的太阳穴处，让自己的意识进入了Erik的大脑。Erik解开了病号服的前两个扣子——Charles将这个判定成邀请。

Charles将Erik的意识拉进了自己的地盘。

————————————————————

Extraordinary[三]（完）


	4. 【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[四]（ABO HE）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind Sex

【CE/Cherik】Extraordinary 无与伦比[四]（ABO HE）  
“你知道我属于你。而你可以说服我做任何事。Charles。包括Mind sex。”  
Charles的脸腾地就红了起来，但他还是抬起右手的食指和中指搭在自己的太阳穴处，让自己的意识进入了Erik的大脑。Erik解开了病号服的前两个扣子——Charles将这个判定成邀请。  
Charles将Erik的意识拉进了自己的地盘。

Erik再次睁开双眼的时候发现自己置身于一间书房，坐在一把转椅上。他抬头，旁边是正用热切的目光凝视着他的Charles，上下打量着眼前的人，他迟疑了一下后开口：“Charles你的腿……”  
Charles眯起眼睛笑了笑，“毕竟这是在我的地盘嘛，我可以任意设定我想要的——包括我的腿，也包括你的伤，现在它们都愈合了。”

Erik点了点头，低头看向自己身上——一套工装，脖颈上甚至有一副防护眼镜——这让他看起来像个钢铁厂的工人。他按住扶手准备站起来却被Charles拦住，Charles闭着眼睛吻上了他，Erik几乎就要推开Charles却发现自己根本无法违抗Charles的举动。  
Charles似乎发现了Erik的不解，他又解释道：“因为你的精神力量没有我强，所以在这里你无法违抗我的想法。我的朋友，如果你有任何不想继续下去的念头，告诉我，我们可以指定一个安全词。”  
“Charles，得了吧。你了解我的。你想换个地方吗？还是就在这儿……”开始还很犹豫的Erik此刻仿佛下定了什么决心一般，他裂开嘴笑着说道。

Charles一怔，旋即直接将Erik从转椅上拉起，又将他推倒在地，Charles相信书房的地毯足够厚，足以不让Erik因为这个受到任何伤害。他又用双臂将Erik禁锢在他的身体和地毯围成的小空间中，俯视着Erik，  
“哦天杀的，Erik，你知道吗，我他妈的一点也不希望别人看到你这么主动的一面，你真是该死的性感。就在这儿，就在这儿，我要狠狠地干你。”  
“你他妈的还在废话什么？Charles Xavier？”Erik努力抬起头用右臂按住Charles的后脖颈，将Charles拉向自己后将自己的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，Erik用气音说：“知道吗我的朋友，我在离开沙滩之后经常想起你标记我那次完美的性爱，可我都忍住了没直接冲过来找你——知道为什么吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇后继续说，“因为我怕我再见到你就再也无法离开你了。”

这句话像是一个导火索，一向以冷静自持的Charles现今再没法冷静，他的肾上腺素叫嚣着，此时的Erik用力扯掉了自己脖子上松松绑着的防护眼镜。Charles立马吻了上去，他还分神将Erik工装外套的扣子一颗一颗从上往下全部解开，里面的黑色背心露了出来。Charles贪婪地将唇舌下移，划过Erik的喉结然后是锁骨来到胸前，他狠狠咬了上去，Erik低声痛呼，他又抽空把黑色背心和工装外套一同脱下来。  
Charles的双手仿佛有魔力一般，碰触到哪儿，哪儿就燃起火花——至少Erik是这样想的——从腰侧到胸前又到下体，Erik厌烦了这样的不断点火，趁着Charles在抚摸他的上身时，他终于腾出手来把工装九分裤脱掉，又引导着Charles把他的内裤也一同褪下。

“Charles？”Erik有些不自在，毕竟现在他是那个全裸的，而Charles甚至都没脱下任何一件衣物，除了衣服压出了一点褶皱——也许并没有，他试图唤回Charles的意识。自己褪下全部衣物的那一刻，Charles呼吸一窒，然后是仿佛铺天盖地的Charles的Alpha信息素冲进他的鼻腔，他有点晕头转向。  
妈的，被自己的Alpha的信息素冲刷着，怎么可能有Omega把持住。  
“哦，Erik，当然。抱歉我刚才出神了，你真是，哦，我认为，无与伦比（Extraordinary），一切。”Charles的右手摸向Erik的后穴，应该是由于自己刚才的信息素不受控的爆发，后穴似乎也感受到了它，不然现在怎么可能这么湿润。  
用几根手指尝试着抽插了几下后Charles站了起来，坐在了一旁的转椅上，Erik花了好一会儿才消化这个事实：他的Alpha在摸了他之后竟然克制住了自己不当场上了他。可以，很强势。  
Erik觉得自己听到了一些指令：要他膝行到Charles身边，给Charles来一次绝妙的口交，这样他就会得到他想要的——WHAT THE HELL？！这是我认识的Charles吗？！哦，操，这太他妈性感了，这种控制欲！哦对！这是在Charles的脑内，我们在Mind Sex，现在我可以帮他完成他的‘幻想’，但是以后，我发誓，一定要这么玩，妈的这太性感了！  
他循着命令，低着头膝行过去，上帝保佑，他刚被撩拨完，还得去迁就Charles的想法——不过这真是太他妈带感了——每行一步，Erik都能清楚地感觉到肠壁的摩擦，这让他的每一步都似乎很漫长。  
“Erik，你就快成功了。”Charles温柔地鼓励，他解开了自己的裤腰带，拉开了裤链，接下来Erik却抓住了他的手，换成Erik用牙齿将内裤拉下——牙齿有些坚硬的触感让Charles的老二一瞬间就大了一圈。Erik用唇舌包裹住头部，细细舔舐着，时不时的几个深喉让Charles不禁低呼。Charles的手指插入Erik的发丝之间，不自觉地挺动胯部——这几乎让Erik窒息，甚至逼出了生理泪水，几番抽插后Charles将Erik的脑袋推开，他将Erik拉到墙边，左手抬起他的腿，右手扶着自己的老二对准后就插了进去。因为太快太猛，两人同时发出了舒服的叹息。  
随着一下一下的顶弄，Erik紧紧抿着嘴仰起头部，暴露出的颈部线条让Charles不受控地舔了上去，身下还承受着Charles的一次次撞击。  
哦天哪，上帝，我以前为什么会拒绝Charles要Mind Sex的提议。  
Erik抱紧了Charles的头时这样想道。

接下来的时间，他们就像那次标记性爱一样，换了很多场合，像是要把之前落下的全部都补回来。  
等一切都结束了，Erik再次从医疗室醒来，旁边是注视着自己的Charles。  
“你醒啦，Erik。”Charles摸了摸Erik的头，他看起来像是刚从水里捞出来。  
“Charles，我觉得我需要一套新衣服。”Erik撇撇嘴，“你没告诉过我Mind Sex会对现实生活中造成影响。”他指了指自己的胯下，那里一片痕迹。  
Charles不好意思地笑笑，“你知道的Erik，Mind Sex，这会让你的大脑觉得你正在高潮，和正常性爱的生理反应是一样的——”  
“打住，Charles，我需要休息，不需要你的长篇大论。”Erik翻了个白眼打断了Charles的科普，Charles笑了笑亲上了他弯起的唇角，  
“没错，你需要休息，衣服我等下过来给你换。爱你，Erik。”  
“我也……我也爱你。Charles，一直。”

————————————————  
Extraordinary[四]（完）


End file.
